splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Splash and Bubbles Super Why!
Synopsis This is a Splash and Bubbles/''Super Why!'' crossover with Bubbles as the host. Transcript Bubbles: I'm so glad you're here. It's me, Bubbles. Welcome to Reeftown, where all of our saltwater friends live. Suddenly, Bubbles's phone starts ringing. Bubbles: Oh no! It's Ripple. Let's go see what's going on. Bubbles swims to Ripple's house. She finds her and her dad arguing. Ripple: I want to go exploring today, dad! Charlie: Well, I said no! Bubbles: What's wrong, Ripple? Ripple: My dad says I can't go exploring today, but I want to. Bubbles: This is a super big problem. And a super big problem needs us, the Reeftown Rangers. Bubbles got out her phone. Bubbles: We need to call the rest of the Reeftown Rangers. Call them with me. Say, "Calling all Reeftown Rangers!" To the clubhouse! She swims to the clubhouse. Bubbles: Bubbles, herel Splash: S is for Splash! Ripple: It's Ripple, swimming in! Dunk: Dunk the artist, at your service. Bubbles: Together, we will solve Ripple's problem. They head inside the clubhouse. Dunk: Okay, Ripple, state your problem. Ripple: I really want to go out exploring, but my dad says no. What should I do? Bubbles: Good question. And when we have a question, we look... All: In a book! Splash: Which book should we look in? Carrot Cake: Peas and carrots, carrots and peas. Book come out, please please please! Carrot Cake uses Psychic to pull down a random book. Bubbles: Let's read the title of this book. Sneaking Out Bubbles: We know what we need to do. We need to jump into this book, and find the answer to Ripple's question. Bubbles: It's time to transform. Ready? All: Ready! Bubbles: Fins in! Put your fin in. Everybody puts their fins together, except Ripple, who puts her tail in instead. All: Reeftown Rangers, to the rescue! Bubbles spins around and transforms into Ninja Dragonet. Bubbles: Ninja Dragonet, with shadow power. Splash spins, and transforms into Splashachu. Splash: Splashachu, with electric power. Ripple spins next and turns into Spectral Seahorse. Ripple: Spectral Seahorse, with ghost power. Carrot Cake spins and turns into Night Light. Carrot Cake: Night Light, with light power. Dunk spins last and transforms into The Pufferfish. Dunk: The Pufferfish, with spikes power! Dragonet: Why Flyers! We're ready to fly into this book! They get into their Why Flyers and fly inside the book. ... The group flies inside and sees a teenage girl at her parent's house. Emily: Mom, dad, I want to go to the mall today. Can I? Mom: No! Dragonet: Look! It's just like when Ripple's dad said no! And that, Reeftown Rangers, is why we are in this book. Spectral: Both Emily and I want to go somewhere, but our parents said no. Emily went to go ask her mom again, but the door was locked. Emily: I'm outside, but the door is locked! What will I do?! Spectral: Spectral Seahorse to the rescue! With my ghost power, I can temporarily turn her into a ghost so she can go through the door. Spectral then releases a purple wave that turns Emily into a ghost. Spectral: Ghost-tasticl We turned Emily into a ghost, and got her through the door! Dragonet: Now you can ask your mom permission to go to the mall. Emily: But I can't ask permission. It's in my story. Emily looked down at the sentence, which read, "Emily sneaks away." Dragonet: Ninja Dragonet to the rescue! With the power of shadows, I can change this story and save the day! She then goes over to the sentence. Dragonet: Let's change the words "sneaks out" in this sentence by grabbing them with my shadow hands. Grab them with me! She grabs the words "sneaks out." Dragonet then floats over to 3 options: runs away, asks permission, or beats her with a baseball bat. Dragonet: Which one will help Emily go to the mall? Runs away, asks permission, or beats her mom with a baseball bat? Let's try asks permission. She grabs "asks permission" and places it into the sentence. Emily then asks her mom. Emily: Mom, may I please go to the mall? Mom: Well, since you asked me permission, yes you may. Dragonet: Super job, Reeftown Rangers! We changed the story and helped Emily get permission! Emily: Bye, Reeftown Rangers! Thank you! All: You're welcome! Dragonet: Why Flyers! Back to the clubhouse! They get into their Why Flyers and fly back to the clubhouse. Once they jumped out of them, they returned to their normal forms and headed back to the computer. Bubbles: Super Duper Computer! Give us our Super Story Answer! The computer then spelled out the words "ASK PERMISSION." Bubbles: Our Super Story Answer is "Ask permission." But... why? Splash: Because when Emily wanted to go to the mall, she had to ask her mom permission. Ripple: So my question is, if I want to go outside, what do I do? All: Ask permission! Ripple: Thank you. I'll go ask my dad if I can go exploring. Let's go! She swims back to her house. Ripple: Dad, may I please go exploring outside? Charlie: Since you asked, you may. Bubbles: Hip hip hooray! The Reeftown Rangers saved the day! ... Hip hip hooray (Hooray!) The Reeftown Rangers saved the day We changed the story. We solved the problem. We worked together, so hip hip hooray. Hip hip hooray (Hooray!) The Reeftown Rangers saved the day Hip hip hooray (Hooray!) The Reeftown Rangers SAVED THE DAY! *End* Trivia * The book that the Reeftown Rangers go into in this episode is the adult novel Sneaking Out by Chuck Vance. Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Made Episodes